Amulets of the Dragons
by Phantom SunsSong
Summary: “I have you this time, ghost child,” Skulker sneered as the inside of the gun began to glow bright green. Danny closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable… When he was slammed to the floor by a giant purple claw. -Written before Beauty Marked.
1. Prologue

**My first Danny Phantom fic! I hope you all like it!**

Disclaimer: I own all plots, characters, items, and places not seen in the show. How's that for a disclaimer?

**Amulets of the Dragons **

**Part One: The Amulet of Laekaveth**

**Prologue**

_For hundreds of years, the humans, ghosts, and dragons lived in relative peace. The humans and ghosts had many quarrels amongst themselves, but neither knew that the other existed while the dragons guarded the few portals between the two sides. Then, the dragons were discovered in both worlds simultaneously. Within a few short years, the dragons were almost completely wiped out, labeled as monsters in both realms. Portals were left open, allowing the ghosts and humans entrance to each other's realms. Chaos ensued._

_The dragons, by that time, were all but gone. A mere six of them remained. They met within the ghost realm to try and find a solution to their problem and stop the madness, but they were ambushed by the self appointed king of the ghost realm, Pariah Dark. Instead of exterminating the dragons, he recognized them as beasts of power and made them less than ghosts, putting their souls within a crystal and harnessing their combined power to increase his own._

_The crystal was stolen by a band of strong and intelligent renegade ghosts that used the power within the crystal with their own to overthrow the dark lord and encase him within the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. After the fall of Pariah, the ghosts attempted freeing the dragons, but it was too late. They had no real or spectral bodies of their own. Instead, the dragons asked for a favor from the ghosts. They wanted the portals to be closed, a feat that could be accomplished with the help of the renegades, and to be bound separately into their own amulets. _

_The dragon's wishes were honored, the portals closed and the amulets made. One of the dragons, however, did not fully agree with the others. In secret, he asked the ghost Clockwork, a ghost among the renegades that had control over time, to bind him to someone in the future who would be powerful. Clockwork did as he was asked, but immediately recognized the dragon as one of the malicious Dragons of Darkness, and saw that in the future the dragon would use his new master to take over both worlds. He secretly did the same with the rest of the dragons, each being linked in the future to a human, ghost, or both._

_As had been planned, the amulets were hidden throughout the ghost and human realm in order to keep any one being from finding them all with the portals closed. Clockwork kept the secret of what he had done, and for hundreds more years the amulets were left in peace. Until the first amulet holder found what he was looking for…_

A figure wore a long cloak, hiding their face and body. They slowly floated forward and inside a tiny shack in the ghost realm, now called the Ghost Zone.

The room within was completely empty. The ghost passed through, floating forward to the opposite wall. An intricately decorated door appeared, and creaked open, revealing a flight of winding stairs down into darkness. The figure floated to the bottom.

Another door was there, this one a plain door. It, too, opened without being touched, revealing a black void within. Floating in the middle of the void was a single amulet, a black one. It absorbed the little light that came through the open door.

A black-gloved hand grasped the black amulet, the Amulet of Levian. From the amulet came tendrils of darkness, flowing out and molding together into a dragon. The dragon was as black as his amulet and named the same. Levian was the last Dragon of Darkness and the only one of the six dragons that had willingly worked for Pariah. It looked for the entire world like a giant snake with leathery wings, piercing red eyes glaring at the ghost.

"Who isssss it that hassss dissssturbed me?" He hissed. The man lowered his hood, revealing equally red eyes. The ghost's skin was a pasty blue color, black hair curving upward into two horn shapes. Sharp white teeth glittered in his smile.

"It is your master, Levian. I am Vlad Plasmius here in the Ghost Zone, Vlad Masters in the Human Realm." The dragon hissed in amusement, forked tongue flicking in and out of its mouth.

"The ghosssst Clockwork was truthful. My new massssster would be powerful, more powerful even than Pariah. That he would be half ghossssst!"

"Pariah?" Vlad said nervously. "He doesn't have to be involved in this, does he?"

"No," Levian replied. "Ssssoon, Master, with my help, you can beat even Pariah. Even the massster of my dear friend Zapiasss, the lasssst remaining Dragon of Light, ssleeping within his amulet."

"And who might that be?" Vlad asked, suddenly curious.

"Who elssse besssides you isss half ghosst?" Levian asked.

**Well, that's all! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to R&R!**

**Next Update(so that I don't fall behind like I have on past fics): **December 26


	2. Chapter I

**Hi again! Can't talk very long, but here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh, and most of the first part is just describing Danny if you'd like to scan it as apposed to reading it.**

**Part 1: The Amulet of Laekaveth**

Chapter I

Daniel Fenton sat with his legs hanging over the side of the roof of his house, seeing as the 'house' was more like an apartment building that only one family lived in and had a flat roof. He was actually sitting behind the neon Fenton Works sign that protruded from the side of the house.

Daniel, known as Danny by his friends and family, was around the age of fourteen and currently enrolled as a freshman at Casper High. He wasn't especially tall, despite his father's size, but was gangly. Long arms and legs made him look taller. His hair was jet black, cut shorter in the back than the front, allowing spiky bangs. His eyes were a light blue. He wore a flannel blue striped shirt and matching pants, seeing as he had been preparing to go to bed when he came outside. The time was about 9:30 P.M.

"It's still early," he mumbled to himself. "There's still time to do a quick sweep of the neighborhood." With a final decisive nod, he climbed back up onto the roof, and did something no person in their right mind would do. He leaped off the side of the building, hurtling towards the pavement three stories below.

Most might think from the paragraph above that Danny was either immensely depressed or an idiot babbling to himself before accidentally committing suicide. Danny, however, was neither. If he was depressed, it would be mostly likely because of his 'job', a job that only he could do, and he could be needed at any time. This, however, would not make him depressed enough to kill himself. It wouldn't change much, really. And Danny certainly wasn't an idiot. Before high school, Danny had had a record of mostly A's and B's in his classes. In actuality, Danny never touched the sidewalk after jumping. Not even halfway, two white rings appeared around his waist, each immediately running along either length of his body. Flannel material became form fitting latex, a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, belt, and collar, and on his chest was a white D with a P in the middle of it. Black hair changed to white, blue eyes changing to glowing green. He floated in midair, stopping his fall immediately. A white aura now surrounded him. He was no longer Danny Fenton, but had changed to local ghost superhero/menace (depending upon who you asked) Danny Phantom. Kinda catchy, isn't it?

Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, are the only local ghost hunters, as cliché as that may sound, seeing as he is half ghost. As it turns out, they are the reason that he had the powers in the first place. His parents, in addition to being ghost hunters, create ghost weaponry of all different kinds. From nets, to guns, to vacuums that sucked up ghosts like lint, they made it all, and then some. Seven months before, they finally finished a major project that they had been working on for several years. It was what they called a Ghost Portal, a portal that connected the Ghost Zone to the world of humans. The whole idea behind the portal was that, even though Jack and Maddie were ghost experts, they had never actually seen a ghost. With the portal, they could actually see and capture a ghost. All this sounded good, of course, but they couldn't get their portal to start once they had turned it on. They tinkered a little more with it, but couldn't get it to even light up, so they gave it up as a lost cause. Danny and his two best friends, Samantha, or Sam, Manson and Tucker Foley, went down into his parent's lab in the basement to take a look at it. Sam suggested that Danny take a look at it, and he grudgingly agreed and put on a black and white jumpsuit, inverse colors of what it was in his ghost form, and walked inside the portal. As it turned out, his parents had forgotten to press the On switch inside the portal, which Danny accidentally pressed, bringing the whole machine to life. There was an explosion of bright light, and when the light died down, Danny was no longer completely human. Whether Danny's DNA was actually combined with that of ghost DNA, or he half died in the explosion, the three teens still aren't exactly sure of, but either way, Danny if half ghost.

Gradually, over the last seven months, Danny had been mastering different ghost powers, including levitation and shooting beams of super charged ectoplasm, the material that makes up all ghosts, and using the powers to his advantage in defeating various ghostly foes. Among them are Pariah Dark, former self appointed King of the Ghost Zone, Vlad Plasmius, a halfa like himself that uses his powers for evil rather than good and accidentally set free Pariah, and, most recently, a future version of himself that is actually a combination of his ghost self and Vlad's.

So far, though, the only living being other than Sam and Tucker that knew about his ghost powers was his sister, Jasmine Fenton, or Jazz. He hasn't told anyone else, not even his parents, which may partly be why he is viewed by some as a 'menace', despite the fact that he is always trying to save his hometown of Amity Park. Except that one time… Well, a hypnotic staff was controlling him at the time. That doesn't exactly count.

Danny floated a little higher into the sky, looking at the surrounding streets. Nothing seemed amiss… Until he heard a roar from behind him. He spun around, just as his ghost sense went off in the form of a blue mist coming from his mouth. A giant green dragon was leaping over his house at him-only to hit its head on the Fenton Works sign. It fluttered backwards of giant leathery wings, shaking a blue/green head in agitation. Giant white teeth and silver claws gleamed in the moonlight, as did the bright green eyes when they opened again. The main scales covering the body were the same blue/green as the head, spikes that ran down its back the same color as the eyes. Around its neck was a green amulet with a gold chain. Danny, having dealt with this particular dragon before, knew exactly what to do. Nothing. At least, not yet.

Danny hovered calmly in the air, waiting for the dragon to renew its attack. With another mighty roar, the dragon charged forward yet again, this time actually aiming for Danny and not the sign. At the last second, Danny jumped to the side of the dragon's attack and grabbed hold of the amulet around its neck. He hauled himself on the dragon's back and undid the clasp in the back. The amulet came off, falling to the pavement below. Danny jumped off the dragon's back as the dragon shrank and became a girl, well, a ghost girl. Danny didn't worry about her much, seeing as she wasn't going to do any harm without the amulet. He flew to the ground and picked up the amulet in question. He'd been hoping that it would break, but no such luck. It was still together in one peace. With a sigh, he took the amulet up to his room by phasing through the wall, and turned back human. Still in his P.J.'s, he stuck the amulet in his sock drawer for safekeeping. He had already decided to abandon the search around the neighborhood and instead looked out his window at the house across the street. Anna was still up, too.

Across the street from the Fentons lived the McCallahans. They only had one child, a daughter named Anna, and she was in Danny's grade. She was tall, he remembered briefly, and she was smart. A straight A student that loved books, and played in the band. Danny didn't know her very well or anything, but she always stayed up late, reading most likely. Danny shrugged, tearing his eyes away from the window. Yawning, he got into bed. She may not need sleep, but he did. Why did he care if she was still awake, anyway? He had other problems to worry about.

Like that big English test tomorrow. He'd completely forgotten to study.

* * *

Yep, Anna was definitely up. A red and black book was clasped in her hands, a look of a combination of fright and wonder on her face. Dark brown hair was scattered all around her pillow, like snakes. Lighter brown eyes were wide. She had stopped reading when she had heard the roars outside her window and looked outside. Her heart had skipped a beat when she saw the giant dragon, albeit a ghost one, outside her window fighting a smaller black and white blur. The blur pulled off the dragon's amulet, and Anna watched in awe as the dragon changed into a ghost. The blur finally slowed down, and Anna saw that it was Danny Phantom. She watched as the ghost boy picked up the amulet and vanished into the Fenton house. Well, that was strange… She thought. Why would a ghost go into the house of a ghost hunter?

Even though it seemed a little strange, Anna couldn't help but feel excited. That was the first ghost fight she'd ever witnessed, even though they seemed to happen all the time in Amity Park. And, for some reason, Danny Phantom vaguely reminded her of someone. Not someone she knew really well, just someone she'd seen before. She always felt like she was having some kind of déjà vu whenever she saw his picture anywhere. She shook her head, setting her large, hardback book to the side of her bed. With a yawn, she climbed out of bed and took one last look around her room before shutting off the light. The walls were a light blue color, white clouds drifting here and there like the sky. The rest of the wall around the clouds was covered with dragons. Tons of them, in all different colors, all hand drawn. Some might call Anna a complete nutcase of drawing and painting each and every one of those dragons, but Anna just smiled. She absolutely loved dragons.

She finally shut off the light, climbed back in bed, and went to sleep.

_Two Days Later…_

"Your test was a forty-eight percent, Mr. Fenton." Anna sat in a chair outside the door of Mr. Lancer's office, and she could still hear him reprimanding Daniel Fenton.

"That is an F."

"I know, sir," Anna heard the quiet voice of Danny say. She had a reason to be there, really. She'd been called out of Band to see Mr. Lancer, which would explain why she still had her black neck strap on. She had been in such a hurry putting away her saxophone; she had forgotten to take it off. She did so now, stuffing the nylon strip with a plastic hook in her pocket.

"An F that counts for fifty-five percent of your grade."

"I know, sir." Anna shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Could she have been called here because she, too, had gotten an F on her test? She couldn't imagine how she could have gotten an F, she was completely sure of all of her answers, but that didn't always mean anything.

"Danny," Mr. Lancer said with a sigh, "you and I both know you can do better. I've seen you do better. You were an A/B student, until this year. Now you're in danger of being held back." Jeez, Anna thought. What happened? Did he start drugs? Maybe got a girlfriend? She sincerely hoped that if either was right, it would be the latter. He did hang out with that Goth girl, Sam, a lot. Not that Anna was much of a gossip, though. She just felt bad for him.

"This is the last time I am giving you a second chance, Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer was all business again.

"Miss McCallahan, you may come in now." Anna jumped to her feet and went to the door. She was tall, but it filled out. She was over-weight, and she knew it. Dark brown hair was combed back and in a ponytail. She wore a plain blue shirt and loose jeans, her tennis shoes the worse for wear. She hadn't had them that long, either. She turned the knob, and the door creaked open. She slipped inside, shutting the door behind her. She sat down next to Danny and chanced a glance at him. He was hunched over in his chair, wearing a white T-Shirt with a red oval in the middle and red trim of the sleeves and collar. He, too, wore a plain pair of baggy jeans. His raven hair was messier than usual, like he had just woke up, and there were bags under his eyes. Did this kid ever sleep? Or did he just sleep in this morning?

"Mr. Fenton, Miss McCallahan is one of my best English students." He flashed a grin at her. Anna looked at her worn shoes. Do all the teachers have to rub it in to the other students that she was smarter? That she understood things better? That she could remember things easier, or that she never had to study? They might think she was lucky, but they were wrong. Dead wrong. They had friends, they went to parties, sleepovers… Anna stayed home and read books. She had one friend. Just one.

"I want her to tutor you until the test. If it turns out well, I may continue having her tutor you. For the rest of this week, I want the both of you to report to my classroom after the bell, and stay until 4:00. Is there any reason that you two can't come tonight?" They both shook their head. Mr. Lancer nodded.

"Good. I'll see you both right after the bell. You are dismissed." They both hurried out the door of Mr. Lancer's office, and were standing in the hall just as the bell rang. They glanced at one another and went their different ways.

* * *

Later that day, at lunch, Anna didn't even bother to grab a tray. She grabbed one of the little bags of carrots, seeing as that was all she wanted for lunch. Today was sloppy joe day, and she couldn't understand how anyone could even touch the school's food. She didn't even want to stay inside the cafeteria, so she told her friend Joel that she was going to take a walk and went to eat her carrots on the school grounds. She walked past the picnic tables and saw that Danny and his friends were the only other people eating outside. She walked past them, noting absently that Sam, too, was having only carrots.

Anna walked past a small grove of trees and decided to sit under one for a couple minutes. She was about to walk over to a tree when she tripped on a protruding root. When she had fallen, she had knocked the root loose. Underneath it, something glowed. Forgetting her carrots, Anna inspected the root. She stuck her hand under it and felt something cold and hard. She pulled it out, and gasped. In her hand was an amulet, a purple one with a silver chain. It was glowing, and glowed brighter with every passing moment. It suddenly flashed brilliantly, blinding Anna momentarily. When the light faded, the gem of the amulet grew misty. The mist flowed slowly from the amulet, twining around Anna's arm. It felt… Familiar. Like a kind of kindred spirit. Like she had known it all her life, but hadn't really noticed it. The mist suddenly evaporated, dispersing into air, and the amulet went back to its regular purple shade. All of a sudden, Anna felt the hairs on her neck stand straight up. It was almost like someone was watching her.

"Anna," she heard a quiet, echoing voice whisper. It was so familiar. Not like the mist, but she thought she'd heard it before, and not too long ago. She looked behind her and immediately stood up, nearly jumping out of her skin. It was Danny Phantom, the ghost boy, hovering in the air in front of her. His eyes glowed eerily, more so than even the rest of his body.

"Anna, give me the amulet," he said. Anna blinked, and looked down at the amulet, then back at him.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"That's not important," the ghost boy inched forward more, still not touching the ground. "Just give me the amulet."

Anna knew she couldn't do it. She had never wanted anything more in her entire life than this amulet, and she didn't even like jewelry. No one, _no one,_ could take it away from her.

"No," she said forcefully, took one step backwards before turning and running as fast as she could.

**R&R! Next update will be next Monday.**


	3. Chapter II

**Well, here's another installment! I just wanted to take a moment to thank all my readers and reviewers. I hope to keep this going at a better pace than my last several stories, hopefully keeping old readers and gaining new. I also wanted to say that I reply to every review unless they are anonymous. The only exception is Riverfox's sometimes, but I keep in touch with her for the most part anyway, so I'm sure she doesn't mind. I also wanted to note that not much happens in this chapter, and that it is shorter than the last. This is because I wanted to wait and have the lesson and what happens after a whole other chapter. I'm 'hoping' to keep chapters long. (I'm notorious for one-page chapters.)**

**Chapter II**

Danny sighed as Anna ran away. The amulet looked just like the dragon amulet, only purple and silver instead of green and gold. He really didn't want to have to hurt her, but that might happen anyway if he made her mad. He had to get the amulet away.

He flew up behind her, aiming to get the amulet while she ran, but as he reached out, something bit his fingers. He yelped, stopping suddenly. Anna kept on running, the chain of the amulet hanging through her fingers. Upon inspecting his own, he saw tiny teeth marks on his index finger. The question was, what had bitten him?

Danny changed back to human form and jogged back to Sam and Tucker. At this point, Anna would already be in the school by the time he caught up with her. That definitely wouldn't help his popularity in Amity Park. He could already see the headlines, "ghost boy attacks local girl". No, that would not be good.

"Take care of the ghost?" Tucker asked. Danny shrugged, and then shook his head. Sam raised her eyebrow.

"Did you, or didn't you?" She asked quizzically. "We didn't hear anything that sounded like fighting."

"Well, it wasn't a ghost," Danny tried to explain. "It was Anna McCallahan. Apparently, she found an amulet like that one dragon one we found and ran off with it." Tucker smirked.

"She's the one who's tutoring you, right? Dude, your tutor's gonna be a _dragon_! That's almost as bad as your date being one, not that you haven't dealt with that." Danny sighed.

"That amulet could turn her into a dragon," Danny began, "or something worse. Who knows what that amulet could do? She might be, I dunno, a phoenix or something."

"Depends," Sam replied. "What's the color?"

"Purple amulet," Danny said, thinking back. "A real light purple. Oh, and the chain was silver. Not gold." Sam thought for a moment.

"The green and gold would make sense for a dragon, but purple and silver definitely wouldn't make sense for a phoenix. I think that the colors of the amulets probably tell something, especially if there's more than one. Meaning, the color of the gem would be the color of the creature within, like maybe it's color. The dragon has green scales, remember? A phoenix is fiery colored, definitely not purple. Besides, they could _all_ be dragons." After getting questioning looks from both boys, Sam sighed. "Never mind."

"Anyway," Danny said, "we need to figure out some way of getting that amulet away from her. Most likely, she still has it. The best way is following her, especially to her locker. I can grab it if she tries to stash is there."

"'Stash' it?" Sam asked. "You make it sound like she's some kind of criminal."

"If Danny's the police, I'd say yeah, she is," Tucker said. Both of his friends rolled their eyes.

They tailed Anna for the rest of the day, if not into her individual classes, than all around the halls. Anna didn't even touch or make reference to the amulet until she was talking to one of her friends in the hall right after school.

* * *

Anna didn't have many friends, and of them only one that was close enough to tell them about the amulet. That one friend was Joel Amberton.

Joel wasn't exactly what you'd call an 'average nerd', but he was still considered one. His face was pale, or at least what wasn't covered in his mass of freckles. His eyes were green, his hair black and extremely messy. He wore a pair of black wire rimmed glasses. He was on the short side, a head shorter than Anna. Generally, his clothes seemed to scream 'skater' or 'punk', but that came from inheriting close from an older, more popular brother. The best way to describe his personality, however, would be a nerd who decided he like to irritate people. And wanted to take over the world. Needless to say, he was definitely strange.

Anna, unfortunately, didn't have any classes with Joel, so she didn't get a chance to talk to him until after school.

The hall was pretty well clear when Anna came to talk to him. In fact, they were the last students in the hall. Joel was the sort of person who took his time, so Anna didn't have to worry about missing him. He was in the process of shoving their overly large History book into his locker as she approached.

"Hey, Joel," she said conversationally, "I want to talk to you about something."

"Uh, sure," he said, sounding distracted.

"Well, you know I went for a walk around campus at lunch, right?"

"Of course. You told me, remember?" He finally had stuck the book in the bag. He hefted it onto his shoulders, and then tottered dangerously from the extra weight. Anna grabbed the back of the book bag and righted him.

"Right, well… I found something. And I was chased by Danny Phantom," she said. Joel's eyes widened. He loved all the ghost stuff, or anything occult, really. He shared Anna's passion for dragons, which was one of many reasons they made good friends.

"You _saw_ Danny Phantom? As in, face-to-face?"

"He knew my name, too."

"_He knew your name?_" He frowned. "And you didn't get me his autograph?" Anna rolled her eyes.

"He wanted me to give him this." Anna had been wearing the amulet since she'd found it and run from Phantom. She pulled it from out of her shirt and showed it to Joel. "It was what I found," she explained.

"So… It's like a ghost medallion?" Joel asked, excited. Anna shrugged.

"Who knows. I didn't give it to him, though."

"Oh, Anna, you should have!" He replied. "I mean, he's the ghost savior of the city! He saved us all during Dome Watch! I'm sure he knows what he's doing." Anna bit her lip.

"But… He attacked the mayor! He could be good, or he could be bad. No one really knows for sure. That could have been a fluke." Anna clutched the amulet protectively. "Besides, I found it." Joel shrugged.

"Alright then. When some kind of ghost monster comes out of there and attacks you, I'll just say 'I told you so'."

"Oh, c'mon, Joel. What's the likeliness of _that_ happening?" Anna glanced at the clock on the wall above the lockers.

"Oops, forgot, I've got tutoring," she said.

"Who?"

"Um, Danny Fenton." Joel laughed.

"Doesn't that sound a lot like 'Danny Phantom?" Anna laughed, too.

"Must be one of those strange coincidences. Seeya tomorrow."

"Seeya." The two parted ways, Joel leaving the building, Anna heading for Lancer's class. When they were gone, the invisible Danny Fenton re-appeared.

"Whoa," he said, beginning to jog down the hall in the same direction as Anna, "that was way too close for comfort." He mentally kicked himself. What kind of idiot had an alter ego with a name _that_ close to their own? He sighed. Him, of course. And Vlad. But Vlad's still wasn't that close.

'**Tis all for today! R&R, ladies and gents! Next update is next Monday! For further reference, I update EVERY Monday if I can help it.**


	4. Chapter III

**Hello again! Are you all looking forward to the new episode of Danny Phantom this Friday, 'Flirting with Disaster'? I am, although I'm not so sure about all the pairings being implied… For further reference, I'm not a biggie on any pairings. I like DP for the action, if nothing else, and the storyline. But, enough about my interests! On with the fic!**

Chapter III

Anna approached Mr. Lancer's door, surprised to see that there was a note taped to it. Squinting slightly, she read the cramped writing that was so familiar and tests and assignments;

_Last minute meeting, door is unlocked._

_Mr. Lancer_

Anna shrugged. It would probably be easier without Lancer hovering over their shoulders, anyway. She opened the door, a little surprised to find that she'd beaten Danny inside. She hadn't seen him in the hall…

A few minutes after putting her book bag down against the wall, Danny arrived. He had his book bag as well, although it looked considerably heavier than Anna's. What all did he have to take home? She wondered. **He** had a study hall; she had Band instead.

"Uh, sorry I'm kinda late," he mumbled.

"It's okay," Anna replied. "I just got here myself. So, what exactly are you doing right now in English? For the test, anyway."

"Verbs," the raven-haired teen replied. "I mean, figuring out what the verb in a sentence is and what a verb does is pretty easy to figure out, but throw in helping verbs, and linking verbs, and plural verbs, and simple, progressive, and perfect tenses… It's just, well, hard to remember. And half the points in the test is memorizing the irregular verb chart." Danny shook his head. "I really don't know how much a tutor is going to help. There's no way I can learn all this stuff in a week."

"Okay," Anna said, silently sharing his opinion, "what DO you know? And what do we really need to work on?"

"The irregular verbs thing. Why can't they all just be the same?"

"People say that the English language is one of the most difficult languages to master," Anna replied. "I have no idea why it has to be so difficult." Anna moved one desk so that it was facing another and sat down with her own English book. Danny sat down opposite her. She first flipped to the back of the book, finding what she needed in the index, and then flipped to the correct page. A long list of irregular verbs was on the page, separated into three columns: present, past, and past participle.

"Okay," Anna said, pointing to the chart. "There's really nothing you can do but memorize the chart. The easiest thing to do is use what sounds correct. Unfortunately, in today's society, so many people use incorrect grammar when speaking that that is impossible to go by." First, Anna pointed to the present column.

"The present tense will usually be what is given to you to figure out the other two tenses. This is because it is the easiest column." Next, she pointed to the past column. "This is where things start getting tricky. You'll never have an irregular verb that ends in –ed. That's what makes them irregular." She looked up. "Are you following what I'm saying?" Danny nodded slowly. Anna's finger drifted to the last column, past participle.

"These will always, _always_, start with either has, have, or had. That's how you tell past participle from the others. Sometimes, they'll be the same as the past tense, but not always." She sighed. "You'll definitely need to study this if you want to pass, but if you can't study both past and past participle, at least study past. Then, make past participle all the same as past, but with has, have, or had. That way, at least, you'll get most of them right." Danny nodded.

"Thanks," he said. "That cuts down what I have to study, at least." At the end of his statement, he shivered. A blue mist escaped his mouth, looking like frozen water vapor. Anna frowned.

"Are you cold?" She asked, a little surprised.

"Uh, yeah," the boy hurriedly replied. "I, er, feel a little sick. Can I-?"

"Sure," Anna replied, pulling back her book. Danny hurried out the door, grabbing his book bag along the way, much to Anna's surprise. A moment later, she heard a crash from out in the hall. She jumped to her feet and went to the door, cracking it open a little. At first, she was blinded by green light, until she saw that there were two ghosts fighting, one of them Danny Phantom, the other some kind of robot with a flaring green Mohawk. The latter had somehow pinned Phantom to a locker.

"What the heck is going on?" She breathed, her amulet suddenly growing warm against her chest. "Where's Danny?" She took out the amulet and saw that it was glowing again. Gradually, it grew misty, purple smoke issuing from the crack between the amulet and its backing. Unlike before, however, the smoke began to solidify…

Danny was slammed against the wall of lockers by an ecto-blast from Skulker, leaving a noticeable dent. There was a clinking sound as magnets fell within them, even the crash of a mirror breaking.

Great, he thought. Like I need any more bad luck…

He got to his feet, only to find a gun barrel to his face. At the other end was Skulker.

"I have you this time, ghost child," he sneered as the inside of the gun began to glow bright green. Danny closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable… When he was slammed to the floor by a giant purple claw.

Coughing from having his chest pressed upon, he looked up into the bright yellow eyes of his captor. It appeared to be a large lavender shaded dragon, if a unique kind very different from the dragon in the Amulet of Eragon. Instead of looking like a traditional European dragon, it resembled more a hawk, with a beak-like muzzle and powerful back claws that it used to trap both him and Skulker. It completely lacked front claws, replaced by its large wings. Spines started at its temple and went the rest of the way down its back, looking like purple waves. Its tail ended in a dangerously sharp metal spur.

"Anna?" he whispered, thinking that something had finally triggered her transformation. The dragon's response was something he wasn't expecting.

"I finally awaken," it said, quelling anger, in a voice Danny recognized as female, "and you things are EVERYWHERE! Honestly, can't you stay in your own dimension?" She launched into the air, grasping the two ghosts in her claws, and flew intangibly through the ceiling. Once she was above the school, she lashed her tail. The spur seemed able to cut through the air and making a makeshift portal into the Ghost Zone, much like Danny's friend Wulf could do.

"I have no idea what you to were fighting over," the creature roared, "but take it out in your OWN WORLD!" She threw the two inside and sealed the portal with another flick of her tail. With a satisfied "Hmph", she floated back down through the school. She reached the floor where she had been released from her amulet and settled in the hallway to stare at the flabbergasted girl that had done it. The girl, Anna, gave her a frightened look.

"Sorry if I frightened you," she said, "but they were destroying things. It irks me to no end when ghosts try to take out their frustration _here_ instead of staying home and destroying their own things."

"What… Are you?" Anna asked, hesitant to talk to the creature that she'd somehow summoned.

"Surely you know what a dragon is?" She replied. "Well, maybe not. They've been extinct in all worlds for hundreds of years. I am Laekaveth. I can assure you, though, I'm more than likely just as confused as you are."

**Well, there you have it. Laekaveth, the second of the six dragons, has been unveiled. And you people still don't know very much about the dragons themselves! Sure, you know that they kept ghosts from coming into the human realm and vice versa, but what's with Laekaveth being able to open up portals and her apparent disdain for ghosts? Only I know… (laughs maniacally) But, you may find out in the next chapter. We'll have to see how long it takes me to get Danny out of the Ghost Zone. Review so you'll get the update next Monday!**


	5. Chapter IV

A/N: Edited as of 3/22/08.

Chapter IV

Lucky for Danny, he was used to coming back after being thrown around. He recovered from being thrown suddenly into the Ghost Zone by a giant purple dragon much quicker than Skulker, and zoomed off in a random direction before Skulker could follow.

"Great," he muttered to himself. "Now I'm stuck in he Ghost Zone, having no idea which way the Fenton Portal is, or if it's even open. And I've still got Skulker on my tail. Although, I suppose it's better than being dead." Danny was blown out of his thoughts by a stray ecto-blast. Skulker had already caught up with him.

Danny picked up the pace, dodging left and right, up and down, in no particular pattern. He scanned the wall of green ahead, looking for _anything_ that might come in handy for getting away…

"Bingo," he said with a grin. An open portal was just ahead. He just had to buy himself a little time.

"Eat this, Skulker!" He turned suddenly, brandishing two glowing hands. Twin beams erupted from them, both hitting their target and knocking him back several feet. Danny took the opportunity to speed towards the portal. He didn't even notice that it wasn't circular…

Anna blinked. A dragon could the creature from the amulet really be a dragon?

"I know what a dragon is," she said a little hesitantly, "but, well, I thought they weren't real. Just a myth." She laughed hollowly. "I guess not."

"Oh, dragons are very real," Laekaveth said. "More so than humans realize in this day in age. You've probably all forgotten about wiping us out." Anna nodded.

"There's dragon lore, old stories bout them and what not. Most depict dragons as evil beings. Although," Anna said thoughtfully, "I've never heard much about one that looks quite like you. When people think of dragons, they usually think of the snake-like Asian breed or the four-legged monsters."

"Of course," Laekaveth said with a growl. "Humans better remember the Binder dragons and the Mage dragons, but not us." Anna gave her a confused look. 

"So there _is_ more than just one type of dragon?"

"Of course," Laekaveth replied. "Three, to be exact. Binder, Mage, and the Warrior dragons, more commonly known as 'Earth' dragons. The dragons protected the thin wall separating the ghost realm and the human realm, each playing a different part. The Mage dragons within the ghost realm warned the Warrior dragons in the human realm if a ghost were trying to break through. The Warrior dragons were the ones that dispatched rogue ghosts. The Binder dragons maintained the wall, repairing tears and weak points. And, for hundreds of years, we did it without the humans or ghosts finding out." Laekaveth sighed. "But, you did. And when we were, Mage dragons were killed within the ghost realm, Warrior dragons from here in the human realm, and Binder dragons on both sides."

"… Wow," Anna said, a little stunned. Suddenly realizing where they were, she looked around quickly. No one was nearby. Everyone had, hopefully, been scared off by the ghost fight.

"Look, I'd love to hear more about this, but this isn't a good place to talk. We should wait until I can go to a place a little more secretive. Can you go back to your amulet?" Laekaveth gave a pout, having a comical effect on the face of a dragon.

"Well, yes, I suppose so, but I don't really want to…" Still, the dragon's body turned back into smoke, going back into the amulet. Anna took one last good look around. Nobody.

_You never did give me your name._ Anna jumped a foot. Who was that ta- _I'm in the amulet,_ said the voice again, a little agitated. Anna realized that the voice was in her head.

_How are you-?_

_I'm not sure, really,_ Laekaveth said. _But this is much more discreet, isn't it?_

_Well, yes, _Anna agreed. _I'm just not very used to talking in my mind. Why can we even do all this? It doesn't make sense. You're a dragon stuck in an amulet that I just happened to find. Right after I find it, a ghost appears and asks me to give it to them!_

_A ghost asked you for my amulet?_ Laekaveth replied, sounding angry. 

_Yes…_ Anna replied. _It was one of the ones that were fighting. The white haired boy._

_Don't know him,_ she replied instantly. _I have no idea why he'd be interested in my amulet. All I can say is to stay away from him. If he knows what I am, it's probably not a good thing._

_Well, okay, _Anna said. _Anyway, I've got to…_ She'd started walking down the hall, and was surprised to find Danny's book bag. He'd probably dropped it when the ghost fight started and ran off. Anna picked it up, planning to drop it off at his house if that was the case.

"I guess our 'session' is over," she mumbled. Realizing she'd left her own book bag back in Mr. Lancer's room, she ran back to go get it.

Danny floated through the portal, instantly realizing it wasn't his parents'. The lab that he found himself in was very different, lacking all the useless junk Danny's dad made in his free time. It was much cleaner, yet somehow more… Malevolent. The whole place seemed to have strange red tinge to it. Danny heard footsteps and quickly snuck to a corner of the large room, changing to invisible and intangible.

A very familiar man walked down a staircase at the opposite end of the lab. He appeared to be in his late forties, early fifties, with silvery hair and goatee and blue eyes. He was lithe, wearing a slim black suit. And, to Danny at least, he seemed to be surrounded by evil vibes. This man was Vlad Masters, head of Dalv Corp., and one of the richest men in the world. Danny knew him better as Vlad Plasmius, the older halfa and his nemesis.

Vlad held a remote control in one hand, one that he used to close the portal. In his other hand was an orangey red amulet, an exact replica of the Amulet of Eragon and Anna's amulet. What is it with those things? Danny thought angrily. They're popping up everywhere! 

Vlad walked over to a set of glass cases Danny had, surprisingly, not noticed before. There were five, each one of them empty. Vlad opened the second, setting the amulet inside on a red silk pillow. There was a card next to the pillow that Danny couldn't make out.

"Ah, I've found the first one," Vlad said with a malicious grin. Danny almost laughed; he couldn't believe that Vlad talked to himself. That would be good ammunition for later fights. "Second one, actually," he continued, pulling an identical amulet from his shirt. This one, however, was black. It looked to Danny almost like the embodiment of darkness. Danny made a face; really, what was with these things? "Why don't you take a look, Levian?" Danny's eyes widened as black smoke issued from within the amulet. It curled around Vlad's shoulders, solidifying into a winged serpent black as the amulet.

"Ah, yesss…" It hissed. "The Amulet of Asssstreal. Ssstil, the Amulet of Zapiasss isss mosst important. You mussst find it before the boy." The snake's head turned suddenly, scanning the room. Its blood red eyes fell upon him, its gaze seeming to penetrate through his wall of invisibility. It turned back and whispered something to Vlad before resuming to its former smoke form.

"Well, well, well," Vlad said. "I have a visitor, do I?" Two black rings appeared around Vlad's torso, running along either side of his body until the middle-aged man had changed to a ghost. He floated above the ground and slowly turned.

"A suggest you reveal yourself. I'd rather not destroy my lab when I kill you."


	6. Chapter V

**I am SOOO sorry, guys! This was delayed, and then, for some reason, I forgot to put it up and thought I had... (shakes head) I deserve a few flames from you guys, but I hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter V

"Danny isn't here?" Anna asked with a concerned frown. She was standing in the doorway of the most conspicuous house in Amity Park, complete with a neon sign and some kind of device precariously perched atop of it that looked suspiciously like a UFO. She'd arrived at Danny's house to deliver his bag, only to find that he had yet to return home.

"No, he hasn't come home yet," said the girl who had answered the door. She was two years older than her and had long red hair held out of her eyes by an aqua headband and wore a long sleeve black shirt and aqua pants. Anna presumed that she was Danny's sister. "Why? Did something happen?"

"Well, I just wanted to give him back his book bag," Anna said, handing the bag to her. "You see, Mr. Lancer wanted me to tutor Danny after school, and he'd left to go to the bathroom, and then there was the ghost fight… Well, I went out in the hall and found his book bag. I thought he'd probably ran away and left it." The girl's eyes widened at the mention of a ghost attack.

"Um, okay then," she said worriedly. I'll tell him you left it when he comes home. You are…?"

"Anna McCallahan," Anna told her. "Well, okay, then." The door closed as Anna turned to walk back down the stairs leading up to the house. It was widely known that the Fentons were ghost hunters, especially in a town that was constantly attacked by ghosts. Was that why Danny's sister seemed worried about the ghost fight? Or was she more worried about Danny?

_You didn't see a black haired boy when you flew off with those ghosts, did you? _Anna asked Laekaveth.

_Well, no, but I wasn't exactly paying attention…_ But, Anna thought, if he hadn't returned home, where could Danny be?

* * *

Danny attempted looking at his hand, just to make sure he was still invisible After determining that he was, in fact, see through, he floated backwards and through the wall. Once in another room, he floated upwards through several floors to reach the roof, until… He hit his head after going up one floor too many. He said "Oomph!", and rubbed his head where he'd hit it. What was going on? He wondered. Why couldn't he phase through?

"I'd recognize that voice anywhere," came a sly hiss from behind him. Danny didn't even have time to move before a sharp pain erupted in his back, and the familiar white rings appeared around his waist. Vlad still had the Plasmius Maximus. "Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, what on earth possessed you to break into _my_ house?" Danny fell, a couch breaking his fall. He scowled at the red-eyed apparition floating above him.

"If you must know, it was an accident," he said through gritted teeth.

"Really? Was it? Or was it destiny?" Vlad floated closer. "My offer still stands, _Danny_. You can accept now or regret it later. But not very much later."

"And _my_ reply still stands, Plasmius." Remembering that he still had the Fenton Thermos, much to his relief, Danny brandished it. He yanked off the top and pressed the button. The blue light merely pulled at Vlad's clothes. Vlad smirked evilly.

"You think that contraption could hold me?" He said with mock disbelief. "You really are naïve, Daniel." The Thermos, and Danny's last protection, was blasted to the opposite side of the room by a well-aimed ecto blast. Danny rolled off the couch and onto the floor with a _wump_ as a second blast incinerated where he'd just been. Climbing onto his hands and knees, he hurled his body forward to dodge another blast. He managed to climb to his feet and run out the door of the room.

Upon finding a flight of stairs, Danny decided to take the short way down and slide down the banister. He was thrown into the air by the moment he'd built up sliding down and the slight curve upward at the end, but still managed to land on his feet and resume fleeing.

"You can't run forever, Daniel," came Vlad's haunting voice from down the hall. "You can only run for so long before I catch up." It was obvious he was taking his time, as he didn't believe Danny could escape to somewhere he couldn't get at him.

Thankfully, that staircase brought Danny back to the ground floor. So, Danny thought, I must be right above the lab. And in the lab was the portal. He'd rather chance fighting Skulker than Vlad, so that seemed like as good a way as any to escape. He just had to get back down there…

Danny spotted a door to his right and took it, opening into what looked like a study. There was no doorway going down that he could see. He was about to run back out when a golden football on the mantel of the fireplace glittered in the corner of his eye. Just to make sure, he tried moving it.

"Of course," Danny said as the fireplace moved to reveal a flight of stairs. "The secret passageway _always_ opens when you move the figurine on the mantelpiece." He took the stairs this time, and the passage closed behind him.

Vlad entered the room just after the fireplace had settled back into its original position. He was starting to get aggravated. After taking a quick sweep of the room, he concluded that Danny was not there. He couldn't have figured out the way into his secret lab, right?

Down in the lab, Danny rummaged through the various objects that looked suspiciously like inventions his parents had made. He'd found some kind of plasma gun, and after dubbing everything else useless, opened the portal. With he gun tucked into his pocket, he went to walk inside the portal when the amulet caught his eye. After debating with himself, he opened the glass case and took it, putting it into his other pocket. What the heck, he thought, one less thing Vlad had, the better. He walked back through the portal he'd mistaken for his parents'.

**Again, I'm REALLY sorry! Please R&R, though.**


	7. Chapter VI

**Hello again! This is the last chapter of Part One, which means we've passed the first milestone! Yay! Or, boo, I dunno, it's your opinion… Anyway, the whole 'Danny in the Ghost Zone' thing gets wrapped up, along with a majority of the major details Laekaveth has to tell Anna. Or, at least, what was not mentioned in the last chapter. Most of which you people already know, thanks to the Prologue. But, hey, Anna can't go online and read the prologue, now can she? That would give everything away! Riiight… Done ranting now, but there will be more at the bottom along with some important notations!**

Chapter VI

Danny floated aimlessly in the Ghost Zone for a couple seconds, unable to walk or fly regularly. Finally, he found the swimming was the best was to move, and he found that he didn't know how to swim very well.

"Stupid Ghost Zone," he gasped, taking a break from swimming. Looking behind him, he could still just see Vlad's portal. "Stupid portals…" He murmured next. "Stupid dragons…" He resumed swimming, going at an incredibly slow pace. It was different swimming through air than in a pool.

"I'll never get anywhere at this rate!" He growled angrily. He stopped in mid air, frowning. "I guess I'll just have to wait until my powers come back. Two hours from now… Or, one, at least." So, Danny waited patiently. For about two minutes.

"… This is boring," Danny said with a sigh. "I'm better off swimming." And so, a similar pattern went on for about a half an hour. A few minutes of swimming, a few minutes of waiting, and a few minutes of swimming again.

"Gah!" He shouted in frustration. "Why do these thing always happen to me!"

"I am the Box Ghost!" Came an all too familiar shout from behind him. Really, it had almost been a miracle that he hadn't seen a ghost up until then.

"Oh boy," Danny said with a sigh and turned. "Can't you leave me alone? EVER!"

"No!" The blue ghost, dressed in overalls, replied. "For I am the Box Ghost! Ruler of all things square and, uh…"

"Cardboard?" Danny offered.

"Right!" The Box Ghost grinned maliciously, a glowing box rising into the air from behind him. "So, beware!" When the box came flying at him, Danny gave it an uninterested look, took out the plasma gun, and shot. The reddish-pink blast blew a hole through the box and stopped it dead in its tracks before falling to somewhere below.

"Uh…" The Box Ghost said, looking from the burnt box to the gun in Danny's hand that was now aimed at him. "Beware!" And with that, the Box Ghost was gone.

"Right," Danny said, very little of his frustration taken out on the box. "I still can't do anything." Suddenly remembering, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the amulet he'd swiped from Vlad's lab. Taking a closer look, he realized that it was in fact more like Anna's amulet than the Amulet of Eragon, seeing as the chain was silver. Hm, Danny thought, I wonder if that means anything significant. He couldn't recall the color of the chain of Vlad's other amulet. And, now that Danny could think about it, the whole part with the smoke and the dragon coming out of the amulet was more than a little weird. Could all the amulets do that? Or just Vlad's?

"These things have so many questions behind them," he thought aloud, "and very few answers. Most importantly, though, why are there so many? And why are they all turning up **now**?"

"Talking to yourself, dipstick?" Danny whirled once more. This voice was a much more threatening one, and definitely not someone he wanted to meet without his powers, even if she was nearly as powerless, if her ponytail, or lack of, was any indication.

"No!" Danny said defensively, putting the amulet into his pocket. "Why should you care?" He anxiously fingered the trigger of the gun.

"No reason," Ember said, giving him a smirk. "Just passing through, and I happened to see you. Couldn't help but wonder why the famous _ghost boy_ was floating around in the Ghost Zone as a human."

"I suggest you stay away from me, pop princess," Danny said , firing a warning shot from the gun that missed Ember's right check by a fraction of an inch.

"Point taken," she said, frowning. "Fine." She turned to float away, then looked over her shoulder at him. "The Fenton Portal's not far away to the right, by the way." She'd begun to fly away faster when Danny's ghost sense went off.

"_Now_ it comes back," he mumbled, the familiar blue rings forming around his waist. Able to fly again, he decided to trust Ember and went the way she suggested. As it turned out, she'd been right, and Danny finally exiting the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Anna entered her room and threw her book bag on the bed, more than a little puzzled over the day's events. Ghosts, Laekaveth, Danny's troubling disappearance… She sighed. Taking off the amulet, she set in on a desk as she turned to get a book out of her book bag in order to work on homework. She didn't notice the purple smoke that issued from it while her back was turned. 

"Whatcha doin'?" Came the voice of Laekaveth. A much smaller version of the dragon Anna had seen fight the other ghosts, the Laekaveth that lighted upon her shoulder was little larger than a sparrow or a songbird.

"Homework," Anna said, taking the books she'd grabbed and setting them on the desk next to the amulet. "How'd you get so small?"

"Well," Laekaveth said, "I'm not entirely sure. I dunno what all I can do. I just know that I wanted to be small, and so I could. It's kinda the same as the talking. You never did tell me your name, by the way," Laekaveth said.

"Oh, right. I'm Anna." She thought for a moment. "Could you do all these things before?" She asked. "Change your size, talk telepathically, turn into smoke…"

"Well, no," Laekaveth said. "If I could, then I'd know why I could, wouldn't I? It has something to do with being in the amulet." She fluttered onto the desk as Anna sat down, so as to better talk to her.

"How exactly did you get in the amulet?" Anna asked. "It's obvious you weren't always there."

"That is a very long and very sad story, Anna," Laekaveth said. "But to make it short, the last six dragons, two of each kind, ended up helping a renegade group in the ghost realm, but were stripped of our bodies. Not _killed_, exactly, but our soul was separated from our bodies. Because of this, the ghosts we helped put us within theses amulets. Otherwise, we really would have died. Supposedly, we were to stay in them for forever more. In a kind of hibernation, I suppose, unless our powers were need again. But _you_, you awoke me. I don't know why, but it's almost as if I am strongly tied to you." Laekaveth shook her head. "One of the ghosts must have done something, possibly foreseen something that was to happen and planned appropriately."

"There's a ghost that can do that?" Anna asked. "That can see the future?"

"I recall one of the renegades that could do that, yes," Laekaveth said. "He foresaw our victory over the Ghost King."

"Wow," Anna said thoughtfully. "I'm just learning all kinds of things today." Laekaveth was about agree when there was a crash from outside. Anna stood up, just in time for the wall to explode. Little Laekaveth was blown off the desk, going intangible and avoiding any real damaged, and went flying into Anna. Quite literally. Anna herself was sent flying backwards into her bed.

As the smoke from the exploding wall receded, a figure that Anna recognized could be seen.

"I have followed you here, dragon!" Came the voice of Skulker. "How dare you embarrass me _and _come between me and my prey!" A large ecto-gun came out of his right upraised arm, swiveling around to focus on a dragon that wasn't there. All there was was a girl, Anna, who apparently had either fallen asleep or been knocked out. The gun folded back into his arm..

"But, my sensors tracked it here…" he muttered. Then, something very strange happened. Anna opened her eyes suddenly, now a startling shade of gold. She stood a little shakily, not using her hands at all like most humans would have. Her gaze fell on Skulker, and she growled menacingly.

"You!" She said. "What are you doing back here already?" Skulker blinked, then realized what had happened. Laekaveth had overshadowed Anna.

"There you are!" He said, gun re-appearing. "Thought you could hide from me!" He was about to fire when yet another strange thing happened. Usually, when overshadowed, the human or animal simply changes eye color and their voice, and then only if the overshadower in inexperienced. In this case, however, it looked as though a pair of purple dragon wings sprouted from the girl's back. A long, lavender tail, tipped with the metal spur, appeared from behind her back.

"What _ARE_ you!" Skulker asked, incredulous.

**Ha ha! The dreaded cliffy… Which I'm not very good at doing. Oh, well. Okay, for everyone's information, I have recently read a summary of the new episode of DP coming out Feb. 24! So, we can count the days! But, going back to what I was going to say, from reading the description, it looks like it may end up discrediting my whole story here by abolishing my main anchor to the series. As I'm sure you've guessed by now, no, it _isn't_ Danny I'm talking about, but the Amulet of Eragon! You'll have to read the description yourself, but we'll just say we'll ignore the episode plot-wise. 'Kay?**

**Also, as I am sure many of you now know, Danny Phantom is 'on the chopping block', as some have put it. THIS IS AN AWFUL CATASTROPHE THAT MUST BE STOPPED! I'm afraid that I do not have any petitions for you to sign, but, lo and behold, I have an address that you can send nice, persuasive letters to the Nick staff saying that you will hurt them more than they could ever imagine if they cut Danny Phantom. Well, perhaps not in that exact way, but something similar, right? Really, though, please don't threaten them. That would only hurt our cause, I believe, so it's best to come up with good reasons as to why you want it saved.**

**Cyma Zharghami or Marjorie Cohn **

**Nickelodeon**

**1515 Broadway**

**New York, New York**

**10036**

**USA**

**Attention: Programming**

**Okay, then. R&R, ladies and gents, and let's all save Danny! (realizes something) This was made four pages instead of three and a half due to my ranting. 0o I don't usually rant quite that much... BTW, all parts from here on out will still be posted here! Didn't want any confusion. (laughs)**

End of Part One.


	8. Chapter VII

**Well, here I am again. First chapter of part two. Isn't this exciting? I'm actually getting somewhere! Believe it or not, part one was originally only supposed to be about four or five chapters… Oh, well. Enjoy!**

Part Two: The Amulet of Sarenth

Chapter VII

After taking a quick glance at a clock in the lab, he saw that he wasn't late for his curfew yet. It was only six 'o'clock.

I'm not in trouble yet, he thought, phasing through the ceiling of the lab and out onto the porch, where he changed back to human. He opened the door slowly to avoid creaking, a habit he was probably too used to. To his horror, both his parents came barreling up the stairs from the lab. Oh, crap, he thought. I didn't even think to go invisible, let alone look to see if Mom and Dad were working.

"Danny!" His father, Jack, shouted enthusiastically. "You'll never guess what just happened!"

"Uh, a ghost flew out of the ghost portal?"

"No! A ghost flew out of the ghost portal! It even looked at the clock! How weird is that? I didn't know that ghosts had any concept of time. It's major discovery!" Jack ran back down the stairs he'd just come up, going down to do… Something.

At least he's getting exercise, Danny thought.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" He mother, Maddie, asked worriedly. "We saw the ghost phase through the ceiling…"

"Didn't even see it," Danny said truthfully.

"Well, then, okay," she said, and then there was a crash from the basement. "I'd better see what he's doing now…" She said with a sigh, going back down the stairs, too. When she was gone, Danny muttered, "Well, that was awkward," and went to climb the stairs to go to his room. He was quite literally tackled by a relieved looking Jazz.

"Oh, Danny, you're okay!" She said while embracing him.

"Jazz… You're… Strangling… Me…" Danny managed to gasp. Jazz let go and gave him a stern look.

"What on earth happened to make you skip a tutoring session, that, I might add, we didn't even know about, leave your book bag at school, and then come home almost two hours later?"

"I got thrown into the Ghost Zone while fighting Skulker. And I was going to tell you and Mom and Dad about the sessions! Mr. Lancer said just today that I had to have them; and-" Danny was trying to explain hurriedly, but was cut off by Jazz.

"_You_ were thrown in the Ghost Zone?" She asked, and then laughed. "_You_ are supposed to do the throwing!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Danny said with a glare. "There was this giant purple dragon, and-"

"Dragon?" Jazz said, once again butting in. "Anna didn't say anything about a dragon."

"Of course she didn't!" Danny yelled, getting very angry from being constantly interrupted. "She **was** the dragon!"

"Danny, are you okay?" Came a muffled yell from below.

"Don't yell at your sister!" Came another.

"I'm fine," Danny yelled back down, rolling his eyes. "Sorry, Jazz."

"Why don't we take this conversation into your room," she replied quietly and led the way.

* * *

"So, these dragons weren't like the other, right?" Jazz said. Danny had explained everything, starting with the tutoring session and ending at coming home. "I mean, Vlad's and the one that attacked you."

"Right," Danny replied. "They both seemed more intelligent, able to talk in sentences. The dragon in the Amulet of Eragon always just said 'Want this,' or 'shallow girl', something along those lines. Theses actually talk, and, like I said, Vlad's had a conversation with him." Remembering suddenly, he took out the Amulet of Astareal. "Vlad had this one, too, but I took it when I left." Jazz looked at it closely.

"It just looks like a regular amulet. But if Vlad had it…"

"It's probably dangerous." Danny's ghost sense suddenly went off. "For the love of… Hold on, Jazz, gotta go. Be right back." Danny grabbed a spare Fenton Thermos off his bedside, glad that his father made a new one every time Danny took one, and went ghost. He flew through the roof just in time to see Skulker break through the wall of the house next door.

"That's weird," he said to himself. "Usually, it would be the wall to _my_ house Skulker breaks through. What gives?" He wasn't surprised that Skulker was already free from the Ghost Zone; it would only have been a matter of time, really. All the ghosts just come back out again.

Danny swooped down to investigate what was going on, seeing Skulker being sent flying by a blast of purple ecto… Was that fire? Danny realized that the house was Anna's house. Was it the dragon?

Skulker was soon to his feet, and fired off a net just in time to capture a form that came flying out of the house. It couldn't be the dragon, though, it was too small. Whatever it was, Danny was helping it. He shot an ecto blast that severed the line connecting the net to the launcher.

"Hey, Skulker!" He yelled. "Aren't you at the wrong house?"

"I have no time for you today, ghost child," the ghost replied. "Come back later and I will gladly hunt you down." Danny raised one eyebrow. Last time this had happened, Skulker was collecting stuff for Vlad…

The person in the net had quickly escaped, and Danny was more than a little surprised to see Anna. Only, it wasn't Anna, Danny didn't think. Unless Anna had grown dragon wings and a tail and gained the ability to shoot purple fire out of the palms of her hand since they'd last met. She looked up, and Danny was startled by the yellow eyes that stared back at him.

"You again, too? Why can't you just stay where you belong?" Danny instantly recognized the voice of the dragon. But, how… He thought blankly. Anna was being overshadowed by a dragon that was supposed to be her? Nothing was making sense anymore! And the wings and tail threw in a whole nother curve.

"I'm trying to help you!" He yelled, throwing an ecto blast at Skulker. Realizing that at this point having to contend with both a halfa and a dragon… Thing. Going invisible, he hightailed it out of there. Danny landed nimbly next to Anna, er, the dragon, as she growled with frustration.

"You do know you've overshadowed someone, right?" He asked her.

"What?" She said, a little shocked. "Well… No…" She looked behind her. "Where'd Anna g-! Oh." Looking at her hands, the dragon finally realized she had an extra set of limbs.

"Um… How do I get out?"

_

* * *

I cannot believe you let him esssscape, hissed the voice of Levian in Vlad's ear._

"Don't remind me," Vlad said out loud, scowling. How could Daniel have figured out how to get back into his lab?

_You've misjudged your opponent far too many times, _Levian said, going. Vlad was currently in his lab, looking mournfully at the empty amulet case. _This has gone far enough. You have the means- do something about it._

"I'm not going to hire someone to kill him!" He growled. He still, really, didn't want to kill Daniel. No matter what the boy said, he was still young and impressionable. He could still join him.

_Jack, then._ Levian said. _All of your lackeys, and even yourself, have failed hopelessly to kill the imbecile._

"That, now, I will agree to. Know of any ghost assassins?"

_You forget how long I've been asleep,_ Levian replied irritably. _Ask around; you're bound to find someone._

"Yes," Vlad said with a nod. "That would be the best thing to do." He smirked. "If you want something done right, hire a professional. Preferably a dead one."

**Little conversation between Vlad and Levian there. As soon as I thought of it, I had to put in that quote. 'If you want something done right, hire a professional.' It was funny, right? No? Oh, well, I try. Another OC coming in next chapter, BTW. Don't look at me like that. I can't have all the amulets go to originals! Well, I probably could, but I don't want to. Oh, well, ignore my rambling for today. R&R, please.**

**(looks back) Wow, over three pages! Not bad. For me, anyway.**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Well... Here it is. The next chapter. And, quite frankly, you guys are lucky it wasn't late. Again. (sigh) I'm time-management challenged... Anyhoo, a little short, but it's actually longer than I thought it would be! How awesom is that? Anyway, setting the stage, really, for the next chapter, which'll have quite a bit of action.**

Chapter VIII

After Laekaveth finally discovered how to exit the body of an overshadowed person, it became evident that the wings and tail were not permanent, and having fought a ghost, albeit for a short amount of time, exhausted Anna's body. With Laekaveth gone, Anna lost all consciousness and fell to the floor. The tiny dragon that came from her body startled Danny more, though.

"What happened?" He asked. "You're so… Tiny." Laekaveth, who landed on the back of a chair in Anna's room, gave him a curious look. She completely ignored the question.

"You… You're not like most ghosts, are you?" She asked him.

"You aren't, either," Danny said back defensively. "There aren't many dragon ghosts, nor many ghosts that come from amulets."

"How did you…" She started to ask, but just shook her head. She hadn't told him anything about her coming from an amulet. Was this the boy who'd asked for the amulet?

"How do I know so much?" Danny said, completing her question. "I've had a couple run-ins with your kind before, although I couldn't call them enjoyable. Still, it wasn't quite like you. You're very different."

"I've had more than enough run-ins with your kind," Laekaveth snapped back. Then, curiously, she leapt into the air and flew in a circle around his head. "None quite like you, however."

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but I'll be going know." Danny made an attempt to swat away the tiny dragon, whom swiftly flew a safe distance away. How this ghost didn't know he was a halfa, Danny didn't know, but he didn't want it to find out, either. It appeared, to him, to possibly have some kind of close tie to Anna. It could tell her, and she would tell everyone else… Without another word, he took his leave through the gaping hole. Glancing backwards he saw that the dragon had settled again on the back of the chair, watching him go, and decide it wouldn't be a threat for now. He turned invisible and flew to his own home. Maybe the excitement was over for the night. Fat chance of that happening.

"Interesting…" Laekaveth mumbled to herself. "He's very warm for a ghost. Can a ghost get a cold, or a fever? Or is it something else? And ghosts don't generally fly around saving others. That's a dragon's job." Still pondering the enigma of the ghost boy, she dispersed into smoke and settled into her amulet.

* * *

It didn't take Vlad long at all to pinpoint someone who could do the job. He did have a lot of connections, after all. In a dark crevice of the ghost Zone, Vlad approached a black figure wearing a large hat of some kind.

"Are you Luke?" He asked, keeping the excitement out of his voice.

"Who wants ta know?" Replied the ghost, a slight Australian accent creeping out. Turning to face him, Vlad could see one cold navy blue eye, the other covered by the wide-rimmed cowboy hat. His skin was a navy shade, darker than, most, giving him the look of a tan. He wore a black vest over a long sleeve gray and black checkered shirt, navy blue leather pants tucked into black boots completely the ghost's outfit. An onyx stone on a gold loop hung from one ear, a matching ring on the ring finger of his right hand. Around both wrists was a thick bracelet made of some kind of black metal. Both were thick and wide, resembling handcuffs more than bracelets. As far as Vlad could tell, he wore no weapons.

"Vlad Plasmius," Vlad replied smoothly. "I hear you're a top notch bounty hunter."

"Yeh've heard right," the ghost replied. "For a price, anyway."

"I have a job for you. Just name your price."

"It's most likely more than yeh can afford, Plasmius," Luke replied with a smirk. "Not much into money. I like weaponry, but not just any kind of weaponry. I work only with magicked stuff, amulets, bracelets, rings, anything dangerous." Upon hearing this, Vlad glanced warily at the earring, ring, and bracelets. Definitely a strange hobby, but…

"… I see." Vlad replied. "Well, then, I have just the thing. A little token I found recently." Vlad pulled an amulet from a pocket. It was identical to his own black one, only navy blue. An added bonus, if Luke liked the color, as it seemed he did. It was another dragon amulet as well, the first one Vlad had tracked down, in fact. It was a hefty price, seeing as Vlad had been much more careful with it than the Amulet of Astareal. It wasn't as though this man could actually use it, anyway. He could track him down later and take it back.

Luke's eyes opened wide at seeing the trinket, full of longing. "What's it do?" He asked, doing his best to keep his cool.

"It summons a dragon at your command. Very easy to use, or so I hear. Haven't actually tried it out myself."

"… I've heard of something like it. Whatcha need me to do?"

"Kill a human," he said first. "A man by the name of Jack Fenton. Don't bother bringing me his body." Vlad tucked the amulet away in his pocket once again. "But that's only half the job. I need you to bring me the ghost boy, the halfa."

"Done," Luke said with a grin. "Piece o' cake."

"The boy I want alive," Vlad made sure to say, not wanting a dead body brought back to him.

"That'll make it a bit trickier," Luke said, "but done. I'll be coming for my payment in less than a week." And with that, he was gone.

**Okay, I'm sorry that Vlad kinda produced the amulet there. IT contradicts a little with an earlier chapter, I'll be fixing that very soon. But, for it to work out, that's how it had to go. Also, there's something I need to say about Luke's cuffs. You see, they are his main weapon, as you'll see in the next chapter, and their function is basically the same as what K'Thonya's cuffs from Earthsong do. Don't know what Earthsong is? Well, you'll have to find out what they do, won'tcha? Heh heh heh... I feel evil today. And yes, Riverfox, I know you know. Other than that... Kudos to anyone who can guess what the name of the amulet is! Other than Riverfox... I believe I've named them all at some point. Really, it's not that difficult. A choice between two, if you think about it. Actually... If anyone CAN'T guess, well, I don't know what to say. It seems pretty obvious to me. Well, I've rambled enough. Time to bid my goodbyes until another episode of Amulets of the Dragons! Oh, and this would have been sooner... But I watched DP about an hour ago... (giggle)**


	10. Chapter IX

… **It's been so long since I wrote this chapter, I barely remember what happened… Still, I hope you like it, being the first chapter since my comp got fried. I tried to get a friend of mine to put it up, but she couldn't figure out how to do it…**

Chapter IX

Despite everything that had happened that day, for some reason, Danny couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts bounced around in his mind. Uneasily, he changed to his ghost form to go flying.

If there was one thing Danny liked about his powers, it was definitely flying. Who wouldn't love being able to leave the ground and all its limitations behind, to forget all your troubles and loose yourself to the exhilaration of flight? That was exactly what Danny was doing now. Flying under the night sky was the most relaxing thing he could do, and, anymore, seemed to do it quite often.

His legs had changed to the strange tail they often took on while he flew, flying behind him like a banner. No one could see him, seeing as his jumpsuit was mostly black and was impossible to see against the night sky. His slight shimmer faded away the farther away you are, and he doubted it could be seen from the ground. After doing a few loops through the air, he surveyed the ground below him. Nothing out of the ordinary. There weren't any ghosts around to bother him, and, in his opinion, it could stay that way. Too bad it didn't last for long.

Danny's ghost sense went off barely seconds before he was sent flying by a fiery black ectoblast to his side. Shakily regaining is balance in the air, he spun around, looking for who or what ever had assaulted him. Strangely enough, nothing was there.

"What in the world…" He muttered to himself, relaxing slightly. Still, he knew that the ghost was most likely still around here somewhere. In a split decision, he took off in the direction of his house.

He didn't see the pair of glowing blue eyes staring at him from between the branches of a tree, or the shadow that followed silently in his wake.

Jack was up late. Again. It was well past midnight, probably two-ish, and he still couldn't set down this one instrument. It was a set of goggles, but not just any set of goggles. Oh, no. When you were wearing them, anything and anyone previously invisible would be instantly visible. As in, a ghost.

They were almost finished, Jack could feel it. Just a little screw here, set in the lenses, and… Presto! Ghosts aren't invisible any more. For all the technology that was shoved into these babies, they were remarkably compact. Hard yet light plastic made up the outer covering and lenses of the goggles, the main body being a metallic blue and the lenses a translucent black. A bright blue elastic band that could snuggly fit anyone kept it on your head. They resembled large sunglasses, really, in their shape.

Deciding to test it out, just to make sure no invisible ghosts were lurking about, Jack pulled the goggles over his eyes. He glanced around the lab, everything tinged in black, until his head stopped abruptly. A figure hovered near the Ghost Portal, having dark blue eyes and a cowboy hat. Dangling from one ear was an ebony earring, and on his left ring finger was a ring to match. Strange black cuffs wrapped around his wrists.

Hm, Jack thought, strange clothes. Even for a ghost. Then it hit him. Ghost!

Jack jumped from his seat, knocking over the chair in the process, as he grabbed the nearest weapon. It happened to be the Fenton Fisher. Brandishing it like a sword, he pointed to the ghost.

"Ha!" He shouted. "Thought you could sneak up on Jack Fenton, eh?"

"Yeah, actually," the ghost said with an Australian accent. He gave a malicious grin, and the cuffs on his wrists began to flow outward. It elongated and grew thinner, sharpening to a point, until it was as though two black swords were attached to his hands by his wrists. The ghost lunged, swinging one inward with both arms. Jack held up the fishing pole defensively, catching both attacks with a _clang._ He pushed the ghost away with all his strength, swinging the line at the same time. The twine wrapped around the ghost's upper torso.

"Ha ha!" Jack bellowed in triumph. "I've got you now!" The ghost didn't even answer. Instead, his earring and matching ring began to glow ominously. Black flames engulfed the twine, effectively vaporizing it. Once again free, flames still leapt in the ghost's palms. The fiery balls jumped forward and struck Jack, sending him flying into a wall. He fell to the ground, crushing a table of glass test tubes and other scientific equipment along the way. When he didn't move for several minutes, Luke took it for granted that the first half of his job was done. Now all he had to do was capture the half ghost.

Soon after returning to bed, Danny's ghost sense went off once more, leading down into the basement. He'd been half asleep at the time, and it took him several moments to register what was happening. Changing into his ghost form, Danny phased through the floor and down into the basement. He found no ghosts, but instead the remnants of a fight. To one side of the floor was the Fenton Fisher, most of the fishing twine burned away. Close to the door, his father laid among the wreckage of a table. Instinctively, Danny changed once more to his human form.

"Dad!" He shouted in shock, rushing to his father's side. He panicked, unsure of what to do.

"Danny, why did you-?" Came Jazz's voice as she walked down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She stopped abruptly, then ran to them.

"Danny! What happened?"

"I-I dunno," he said shakily. "My ghost sense went off, and it lead me down here, and…" His explanation was cut off by his father groaning and coming to.

"Oh, God…" He moaned. "What hit me?"

"Dad!" The two siblings shouted in unison, both equally happy.

"What is going on? Why is everyone up and shouting?" Maddie gingerly walked down the steps into the lab, looking strange without her regular jumpsuit. "Jack! Have you been up working late again?"

"Um… Maybe…" Maddie rolled her eyes while Danny laughed and Jazz smirked.

"What happened to the table?" Jack looked down and saw that he was sitting on a broken table, and then looked over to the Fenton Fisher.

"Oh, that's right… A ghost attacked…" Suddenly, Jack's hand shot up to his forehead. "Oh no! Where did it go?"

"What?" The other three Fentons asked in unison.

"The Ghost Goggles! I just finished them tonight. That's what it must have been after the whole time!"

"The… What?" Danny asked, sounding hesitant. A new invention was never good.

"They allow you to see an invisible ghost," Maddie explained.

"But why would a ghost want it?" Jazz inquired.

"Well, ghosts can't see invisible ghosts, either," Maddie told her. "It would be very useful for a ghost to be able to see other ghosts when they are invisible." Danny blinked.

"R-really? Are you sure?" While Danny couldn't see invisible ghosts while in human form, he could see them while in ghost form or whenever his eyes turned green. Could it be another power he hadn't even realized he had?

"Positive," Maddie said, nodding to emphasize her point. "You see, when a ghost turns invisible, the cells of ectoplasm actually move super fast, too fast for the eye of any creature, living of dead, to follow. What the glasses do is project a picture taken every millisecond, so you see what they are doing. It is a little sluggish compared to seeing it with your own eyes, but it is the only way you would be able to see them."

"Wow," Jazz said, despite the fact that she insisted that ghosts weren't interesting. Danny was equally amazed. Wow! He thought. I wonder if there's a way to use that to make me fly faster…

**Just so you know, the idea of how ghosts can be invisible came from the Artemis Fowl books. It's kinda weird, but I don't much care right now, sorry… Lalala…**


	11. Chapter X

**Hola, loyal readers. Another chapter of Amulets of the Dragons, right here, just for you! Everyone clap now! (claps alone) … Okay, don't clap…**

Chapter X

Things began to calm down in the Fenton household shortly after the ghost attack, and everyone headed off to bed. When Danny's ghost sense went off as he reached for the doorknob to go into his room, he began to wonder if it was malfunctioning, as many times as it went off that night. Of course, it was still right each time, so he wanted to make sure. After checking to see that everyone else was in their room, Danny stuck his head, intangible and invisible, through the door. Nothing. But, what would happen if he _really_ looked? His blue eyes converted to their green counterparts, and, sure enough, there was an invisible ghost crouching on his bed, ready to spring on him when he went inside. Bringing his head back out into the hallway, Danny summoned the bluish white rings that changed him from human to ghost, launching himself through door and tackling the ghost.

"Wha-" The other ghost managed to say before he was knocked off the bed. Danny floated rapidly backwards, firing off a lone ectoblast from his index finger before phasing through the wall.

"You little brat!" Luke hissed angrily, following the youth out into the open air. He could see the halfa's streaking aura making its way towards open space, most likely wanting to minimize property damage. Luke followed, although keeping far behind. By Danny fleeing, Luke could still have the advantage of surprise and attack from behind. Bagging this kid might even be easier than the vampire ghost said.

Stealthily, Luke followed Danny well out of town to a clearing of grass. It was probably a field, not currently in use until spring. Danny glanced around, waiting for the inevitable attack. It came swiftly and precisely.

Luke attacked Danny from behind, his cuffs already morphed into black swords that worked as extensions of his own arms. Wrapping one arm around the boy's thin torso, the blade of the other went to his neck.

"Turn back into a human," Luke whispered in his ear, "and you can keep your head." Grimacing, Danny obliged, letting himself fall weakly. Luke still grasped his shoulders with one arm, using the other to reach into his pocket. Just as he was about to take a device out, Danny seized his chance and shot an ectoblast behind him from his palms. They were weak in his current state, but enough to startle Luke. Danny jumped to the ground, changing back to ghost form. He didn't see the device Luke had taken out of his pocket until it was too late. When he did, though, he sure recognized it.

"A police ghost's baton!" He exclaimed. "From Walker's prison! How did you-" He was cut off by Luke shooting the baton. A circle of green ectoplasm wrapped around his chest, sapping him of his energy all the while. He felt the familiar white rings pass over him as he went human. The green ring changed to green cuffs, cutting off shorting out his energy. Not that there was much left. He could barely stand.

"Yes, it's very different, isn't it?" The ghost said with a feral smile at the helpless teen. "My employer tampered with the one I had so that it may be effective in fighting you. Even bound, he knew that you would be trouble. And he was quite right." Danny glared back, his arms hanging in front of him. The ghost's 'employer was, without a doubt, Vlad. The device was almost like some kind of powered up combination of the Plasmius Maximus and a police ghost's baton. Fighting to keep consciousness, he eventually lost, slumping to the ground as blackness enveloped his mind.

* * *

Reflection.

What's going on? That one thought seemed to run repetitively through Anna's mind. It was as if her world had suddenly been turned upside down. Dragons… Ghosts… They weren't real. Weren't supposed to be real. And yet, there they were.

Anna was lying on a bed. Not the bed in her room, seeing as one of the walls were destroyed, but in the guest bedroom next door. Despite everything that had happened, Laekaveth had explained everything when she woke up, she still wore the amulet. She really wasn't sure why. It was as if the reality of her situation still hadn't completely sunk in.

Even though there had been constant ghost attacks in Amity Park the last several months, their existence hadn't changed Anna's life enough for her to really, truly believe in them. Everything that had happened before was just like a bad dream. But now… Now reality was closing in on her. A reality she wasn't quite sure that she wanted to accept, but was forced to.

What's going on?

_I don't know,_ Laekaveth said from within the amulet. _This wasn't supposed to happen._

"I know," Anna replied aloud. "It's like some kind of prophecy, about to be fulfilled. Like one of the books I read."

_You never know. Maybe this is a story, with a prophecy. Maybe you're the heroine._

"Maybe…"

Both were distracted when something flashed by the window. Anna quickly sat up straight.

_What's going on? Anna?_

She didn't answer. Instead, she leapt out of bed, running to the window. In the distance, she could barely see a figure. A blue glowing figure, a ghost, carrying… A human?

"It's a ghost! We gotta do something!"

_What? Another? _The familiar purple tendrils oozed from the amulet. As it began to take shape, it phased through the wall.

"Hey!" Anna called after it. "Take me with you!" A long purple tail snaked in, wrapping itself around Anna's waist and pulling her out with it.

Carefully depositing Anna on her back, seeing as Laekaveth was full size, she said, "Hold on." Without warning, she leaped into the air, after the navy ghost.

**This here at the end is the most recent writing I've done. So, if it's a bit different than usual… Well, that's what three months does to you. Also, I'm going to post a NEW story today, maybe, depending on feedback from you guys. It's a Danny Phantom/Neopets crossover, and… WAIT! Don't leave! It's not as corny as it sounds, I promise! It's kinda difficult to explain… And I don't wanna give everything away just yet… But it's like humans are being introduced to Neopia. By the faeries, of course.**

**Six humans, in ages ranging from ten to eighteen, are chosen to enter Neopia, basically to help out the faeries with a few… Problems. What problems? You'll find out. **

**Each human character represents one of the six groups of faeries; light, darkness, water, fire, earth, and air. Danny is among the chosen. You'll see which category he falls under if you read it, although the title gives it away. If you're interested, tell me so in your review!**


	12. Chapter XI

**Hi, long time no see. If you are still reading this, great! I was inspired after watching Phantom Planet, and I decided to start writing this again. My writing style has changed somewhat, yet again, but hopefully for the better. Without further ado, here's the long overdue chapter XI of Amulets of the Dragons!**

_Chapter XI_

Luke grinned broadly, the young halfa tucked under one arm as he flew. He was even inclined to whistle, something he hadn't done in a long while. All he could think about was that amulet that the vampire ghost had shown him. It was a thing of beauty; so smooth, so vibrant. It was almost intoxicating.

He was so immersed in his thoughts of the amulet that he didn't notice that he was being followed. Laekaveth flew with Anna on her back, far enough behind that Luke couldn't hear the dragon's wing beats. Anna remained silent, understanding the importance of quiet. They were following the ghost that had kidnapped Danny, deciding that it would be easiest to ambush him at wherever he planed to go.

They flew over dark fields and farms mostly. Gradually, Anna grew more and more irate. She was getting cramped from sitting in an unfamiliar way for too long. She shifted slightly, which earned her a glare and a telepathic comment from her companion.

_Can you _please _not move? _The dragon asked crossly. _It's distracting._

_Sorry. It's just getting uncomfortable. _

_And how do you think I feel? I'm the one flapping my wings! _ Anna immediately felt bad about saying anything. She hadn't been thinking about how Laekaveth felt.

_I… I'm sorry. _The dragon sighed.

_It's okay, _she replied. _We're both irritated. I wish this stupid ghost would find somewhere to-!_

_Look! _Anna cut in quickly. The bounty hunter was slowing down and beginning to fly downward. The two quickly identified where he was heading for. It was a castle, or a mansion, or maybe a combination of the two. Anna thought it was odd that the trim on it appeared to all be green and gold.

_Interesting color choices, _Laekaveth commented dryly, causing her rider to barely stifle a laugh.

The two ghosts floated downwards. When the bounty hunter phased through the ceiling, Laekaveth followed. They passed through several floors until they reached a lab. There were weapons everywhere, looking futuristic in their design. To Anna, they looked like ray guns, or something similar. To one far end of the bleak, dungeon-like lab was a peculiar portal-like device, angular in shape, almost like a triangle. Thankfully, it was closed. In a place like this, Anna really didn't want to see where it led to.

Still invisible, they landed behind a large machine, far away from the portal, but where they could see the ghost and his human captive. Anna quietly climbed off Laekaveth's back, and the dragon disappeared into her amulet, still around Anna's neck.

"Hey, Plasmius!" The ghost's voice rang through the lab, cutting through the gentle hum of machinery. Anna nearly screamed, but choked it back before she made a noise. Another ghost floated down the stairs from the higher floors. The red-eyed vampire, presumably Plasmius, looked irate at first, but his features instantly lightened as he saw what the bounty hunter was carrying.

"That was fast," the vampiric ghost said with a sly grin. "My sources seemed correct about your talents."

"I toldja it wouldn't be long," he replied, setting the boy down onto the floor. "Now, my payment?" He held out a dark navy hand. His employer's smile diminished somewhat.

As the business transaction commenced, Anna ducked farther back behind the machine, content to listen rather than watch. She really didn't want to be found out. The thought of facing two ghosts terrified her.

_Don't worry about it,_ Laekaveth said silently, giving Anna confidence. _I've handled worse._ Anna only nodded, not daring to speak. She took a peek back around the machine and barely stifled a gasp as Plasmius pulled out a very familiar looking amulet. The only difference between it and Laekaveth's was the dark navy gem and gold chain.

"As promised," Plasmius said, rather reluctantly, "your payment is the Amulet of Saranenth."

"And my very own dragon at my command," the other ghost continued with a satisfied grin.

But before the amulet even touched the other ghost's hand, a sneer crossed the vampiric ghost's features. He lifted his free hand, firing off a blast of bright red ectoplasm. The ghost that had kidnapped the couldn't react in time to dodge the blast, and was flung backwards, his back hitting a wall.

"Sorry, Luke," Plasmius said, lowering his arm with a satisfied smirk. "But I'm not quite ready to give this up yet." He turned, obviously thinking he'd finished the ghost.

"Me too." Luke stood easily, a shield of black metal from one of his cuffs covering his chest, where the blast had hit. His hat had fallen off after being flung backwards, revealing long periwinkle hair, tied back into a low ponytail. The shield was pulled back, changing into a blade, along with the cuff on his other wrist. "And I was so hoping that I wouldn't have to resort to force." Contrary to his comment, Luke grinned broadly. He slashed forward with a blade, though Plasmius stepped back and out of range. In the process, he left himself wide open for an attack on the other side. Luke's second blade was upon him in seconds, and Plasmius only just ducked in time, though it still carved a line of green across one cheek. The vampire hissed angrily, a fist glowing, and brought it up into Luke's stomach. The force pushed him upward, but he caught himself easily.

While the two duked it out, Anna slinked from out of behind the machine. The ghosts had gotten far enough away in their fighting that she thought she might be able to get to Danny. Just as she reached his side, though, his eyes fluttered open.

"Wha-" he began, but was cut off when Anna covered his mouth with a hand. His gaze turned questioning, but she just shook her head and put a finger to her mouth, signaling for quiet. He nodded, and she quickly removed her hand and turned away to hide a blush. Why did she have to get all shy now? Yeah, he was a guy, and he was cute, but still…! Shaking her head quickly to clear her thoughts, she turned to help Danny up, but he had already climbed to his feet. Before either could move, though, the fight got a little closer.

Plasmius ducked another slash, and got a good look behind Luke, good enough to see that Danny had woken up, and there was a girl with him. While he was distracted, his opponent snatched the amulet from his grasp. The bounty hunter floated away with a triumphant grin.

"Much obliged, sir," he said cheekily, and slipped the chain on over his head.

"I don't have time for this!" Plasmius growled angrily. "Levian! Get the amulet!" He pulled out his own black amulet from out of his white suit, and tendrils of darkness slithered out from between the crack where gem met metal. The shadows condensed into a dragon, completely black, snakelike, and with blood red eyes that rivaled those of its master's. It hissed in irritation, but moved forward in a quick flap of its ribbed wings. Luke took a step backwards, all cockiness gone, replaced with fear.

"Do you wish to control a dragon now, foolish ghost?" Levian hissed venomously, advancing, but backed away in surprise. The reason why was soon evident. Smoke was pouring out from the navy amulet, condensing into a dragon of the same color, with four legs and a long neck.

"Don't touch him, Levian," the new dragon hissed, voice deep and commanding. "He's mine."

"Well, well, Saraneth, you're not so spineless after all." Both dragons turned their heads to look at the voice. In the time it took the other two dragons to form, Laekaveth had taken shape as well. She stood protectively before both Anna and Danny, bladed tail lashing. "And here I was thinking that all of you dragons of the ghost realm were cowards that ran with their tails between their legs at first chance."

"Laekaveth," the black dragon hissed. His eyes shot from one dragon to the other. Rather than striking, he wrapped his tail around Plasmius's waist, and lifted him.

"This is a fight we cannot win," he said with regret. "We must leave." The serpentine dragon took off, leaving the others behind as it phased through the ceiling and out of the mansion, vampiric ghost in tow. Anna, still hiding behind Laekaveth, gave a sigh of relief.

"The fight isn't over yet," Danny said from next to her, surprisingly calm. "We still don't know how Luke and his dragon will react." Anna glanced around Laekaveth, disheartened by the fierce glare the other dragon was giving them.

---

Several hours later, in the Fenton household, the sun was up, as were the two women of the house, Jazz and Maddie. Both were downstairs, exasperated by the fact that both Danny and Jack were sleeping in. They were left to clean the lab after the ghost attack the night before.

"Hey, what's this?" Jazz commented as she cleared away the remnants of the table that had been crushed by Jack. There, under all the debris, was a pair of goggles with the lenses broken. "Mom, look! I think it's the Ghost Goggles." The older woman looked up from where she was sweeping shards of broken test tubes. After catching sight of the contraption, she slowly nodded.

"Yes, but your father managed to break it. " She sighed. "That means we'll have to put in new lenses, too." She went back to sweeping, but Jazz still looked puzzled.

"Yeah, but if the Goggles are still here, then why did the ghost attack Dad?" Almost immediately after the comment left her mouth, a dark thought occurred to her. Fear gripped her heart as she set the Goggles back down on the floor. "Um, that reminds me, I need to check something. I'll be right back." Not waiting for an answer, Jazz bolted back up the stairs.

When she reached the living room, she saw that her dad was awake.

"Hey, Jazz!" He bellowed loudly in greeting.

"No time gotta check something!" She said quickly as she darted up the stairs, taking them two steps at a time. She skidded to a halt in front of the door to her brother's room. Slowly, she opened the door and started to say, "Hey, Danny, did you…" She trailed off as she got a good look at his bed. It was empty.

**Okay, I'd just like to say that, no, I don't intend on making the main pairing for this story Danny and Anna. Rather, Anna has a crush on Danny (and I don't exactly blame her). I myself support both Danny and Sam and Danny and Valerie pairings, though I probably won't focus on either. In any case, any and all implied pairings in the case of Anna are one sided and unlikely to go anywhere. Unless you guys want it to, then I might, but as of right now, no. It's probably better I don't delve into that territory, anyway. I don't think I'd be any good writing romance… -sighs-**

**Anyway! Enough of my chatter, review if you feel I deserve it.**


	13. Chapter XII

A/N: Faster update than last time, no? Haha… Yeah. Anyway, this chapter goes into detail about some things that happened in the past, most of which you'll know, but it's here anyway. I also changed names of the dragon types. Ghost dragons and Elemental dragons are now Mage dragons and Binder dragons respectively. The names make more sense. I also changed them in most of the places in the story, so if you see somewhere that I haven't, tell me. Oh, and a bit of good news, AotD has now broken 50 pages!

Chapter XII

"You're just itching for a fight, aren't you, Laekaveth?" Saraneth growled, looking directly at Laekaveth. "Can you not let go of your hate towards us?"

"No," she hissed back. "Not after what you did." 

"Then push it aside for your charges," he urged. "Or do you really want to get a pair of young humans caught up in your plots of revenge?" Laekaveth winced at the comment, and backed down. Her tail lowered to the floor.

"Fine. We'll settle our differences at another time." Anna watched the whole conversation in confusion. What were they talking about? Revenge? What had Saraneth done to Laekaveth to make her hate him?

"I'd hardly call the lad a human," Luke cut in, conversationally. Anna glanced back at Danny, and saw him stiffen. "He's half ghost, after all. That's why ole Plasmius wanted him so bad. Enough that he'd think about crossing me. Shoulda known better." The ghost grinned broadly.

"What's he talking about?" Anna asked Danny in a whisper. "Half ghost? But that's not possible, is it?" Danny stared at her for several seconds, as tough debating with himself, and then finally sighed.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked instead of answering.

"That depends," she said, a grin beginning. "Can you?" She casually jerked a thumb at Laekaveth, who was now paying attention to the conversation, though still watching Saraneth and Luke out of the corner of her eye. Danny smiled, somewhat tiredly, in response.

"Yeah," he replied. "As for me… Well, I _am_ half ghost. I'm not just Danny Fenton, I'm also Danny Phantom." Anna stared at him, disbelieving, for about a half a second, before bursting out laughing.

"What?" Danny said, sounding hurt. "Is it really that hard to believe?"

"No," Anna gasped, through bursts of laughter, "I just can't believe no one's noticed the similarities between the two names before now!" Then Danny joined in, too.

"It's probably because no one'd think I would have the guts to fight ghosts," he reasoned when they had both calmed somewhat.

"Actually, I see the resemblance now," Anna said. "You both have the same hairstyle."

"If you're quite done talking," Saraneth's voice cut in, "we have more important things to discuss." 

"Much as I hate to say it, he's right," Laekaveth conceded. "There's something really weird about all this. We weren't supposed to awaken from our amulets, or even be found."

"What do you mean, found and awakened?" Anna asked. "How did you guys get in those amulets, anyway?" The two dragons, under a temporary truce, exchanged glances.

"It's… A very long story," Laekaveth replied. 

"Now's as good a time as any to tell us," Danny said. Slowly, they nodded. Then, Laekaveth turned to Saraneth.

"You know more about what happened than I do," she said, but not without an edge to her voice. She didn't like admitting that he might know anything she didn't.

"Yes," Saraneth conceded. The two humans sat on the floor, and the ghost floated upward, retracting his wrist blades as the four-legged dragon began the tale.

"Originally, there were many dragons, belonging to one of the three groups. There are Mage dragons, like myself, that resided in the ghost realm, and Warrior dragons in the human realm. Warriors rounded up the ghosts in the human realm, and deposited them back in their proper place in the ghost realm, using the blades on the end of their tails to make temporary holes. The Mages warn them of where they were about to come through. Finally, the last group of dragons, the Binders, would repair the hole.

"The worlds went much this way for a very long while, with peace being kept between the worlds. That is, until it all fell apart. Humans discovered the Warriors in their world. They feared them, and so slaughtered them in great numbers. In a desperate attempt to save those left, they fled to the ghost realm, and sought help from the Mages."

"But you turned us down," Laekaveth interjected. "You told us to deal with our own problems."

"…Yes," Saraneth said, nodding solemnly. "We did what we thought was right. We didn't want to be discovered by the ghosts, like you had been with the humans. We didn't want to fight them. We _can't_. Mages are, by nature, pacifistic, and violence does not come easily to us. The ghosts outnumbered us at least ten to one, as well.

"Not that it mattered. The ghosts found out anyway, just as they found out about the Binders, when the Warriors, without a place to go, stayed in the ghost realm. It was simply bad luck when the ghost Pariah Dark saw the Warriors, and followed them to the rest of us."

"Pariah?" Danny asked, surprised. "He was involved in all of this?"

"Unfortunately so," Saraneth replied. "It was his armies that found and killed the last of the dragons, Warriors, Mages, and Binders alike. There were only six of us left when he was done; Laekaveth, Astareal, Eragon, Levian, Zapias, and myself."

"Eragon's one of you?" Danny asked, surprised. Saraneth blinked.

"You know of him?"

"Well, yeah," Danny said with a shrug. "There was this ghost girl with his amulet on, and she kept on changing into him when she got upset."

"Do you have the amulet?" Laekaveth asked. "Did you get it from the ghost?" Danny nodded. 

"I got another one, too—Astareal, from Vlad."

"Great," Laekaveth groaned. "Two more found. Are they really that easy to find?"

"Er, maybe you should go on, Saraneth," Anna cut in. The Mage nodded.

"Yes. Well, there was just the six of us left. We were ready to fight and fall like our comrades, all but Levian. Instead, he approached Pariah, told him that we, combined, could give him even greater power than what he already had. Pariah was a greedy ghost, and, rather than killing us like the others shoved our souls into a large crystal, where he could use us whenever he pleased.

"Thankfully, a revolution came about not long after. A group of renegade ghosts overturned the king. They eventually found us, too, but it was too late for us to get a real body back. We were less than ghosts, simply wisps of thought and consciousness. We were put into separate amulets and hidden, to slumber in them forevermore, or so we thought." Saraneth finished, looking down at his large front claws.

"Levian must have done something again," Laekaveth hissed. "He's always meddling! We could have died and gone on properly if it wasn't for him!" She clenched her own claws in anger.

"The question is, what?" Danny voiced aloud. "And what does this have to do with Vlad?"

"I'd say, by the look of things, Plasmius has the same kinda bond with this Levian bloke that I do with Saraneth and the girl does with Laeka-wotsit," Luke replied from his place floating near the ceiling. Saraneth nodded.

"Yes, and if he had Astareal's amulet, and my amulet, it's safe to say he's collecting them for some unknown reason."

"Maybe he doesn't want any more awakened?" Anna asked. "I mean, he didn't want to fight the two of you…"

"He could have," Saraneth replied. "He's a Binder, and they are the most powerful of the dragons. In addition to sealing holes between the worlds, they also have other powers centering on their elements. Binders come in two types, Darkness and Light. Levian is the worst kind of Darkness Binder—he thinks only of himself, and is in a constant search for power. I guess the main reason he didn't want to fight was because he didn't hold all the pieces yet. The only one who really stands a chance against him if he gets serious is Zapias."

"And he's the only one that hasn't been found yet," Laekaveth concluded. "Wonderful." She looked at Saraneth and Luke. "We need to find Zapias before Levian and his little crony does. If you're not too scared of him to help." Saraneth glared at her.

"Of course I'll help," he snapped back. "I've changed some, Laekaveth. I won't betray you again."

"Fine," Laekaveth replied, though not convinced. "We'll be in touch." She flicked her tail, a motion for Anna and Danny to climb onto her back. "We'll see if we can't find who can awaken Astareal and Eragon as well." Saraneth nodded.

"Until we meet again, cousin."

"Yeah, yeah." With Danny and Anna on her back, Laekaveth went intangible and took off through the ceiling.

"Are you going to help them?" Saraneth turned away from the place where Laekaveth disappeared to look at Luke. The ghost was watching him. "Honestly, is this any of our business?"

"We won't need to do much," Saraneth replied. "Laekaveth and Astareal will take the initiative. We just need to be here for backup, help out. With any luck, we won't actually have to do anything." Luke grinned.

"You've gotten good at dodging things, haven't you?"

"I had to," Saraneth said with a sigh. "I hate being a coward, but I have no choice. I can't be anything else."

"We'll see about that," Luke said. He walked over to a control panel, gazing at the buttons for a few minutes before pressing a large green one. As he had expected, the doors to the portal began to open. "Ready to go?"

"I'd prefer to ride, if you don't mind." As he spoke, he was already dissipating into navy smoke, and disappeared into the amulet. Before stepping through the portal, Luke retrieved his hat, which had fallen off during his fight with Plasmius. He smiled to himself as he placed it back on his head. Things were about to get interesting. And while his dragon may be a bit spineless, Luke wasn't, exactly. He believed in self preservation, but not cowardice. Maybe he could bring a little courage out of his new partner. With that thought on his mind, he stepped into the swirling vortex that led to his own world.

A/N: Reviews are awesome…


End file.
